


closer

by linkster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, gratuitous blowjobs, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkster/pseuds/linkster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>person a of your choice is getting dressed in a dressing room and person b comes in when they're finishing up and says, "oh damn, i was hoping to catch you naked". person a says, "uh... we can change that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> katie, you're welcome.

His clothes are ripped again.

Bruce Banner definitely has a thing for ripping his clothes, and everybody knows why. Tony’s the only one who gets it, and he’s the only one who’s pushed a possible cure for this whole thing. He knows the others are afraid to ask, and he’s almost a little afraid to answer. Tony, however, practically stared him down and begged for answers every time it came up. 

But he’s ripped his clothes again, and Tony’s tired of giving him things to wear. Tony’s visibly smaller than him anyway, and he figures that this guy is going through his clothes faster than anything else. So they go out and get a new wardrobe. 

It’s a while before Bruce actually finds something he likes, and Tony’s complaining that his feet hurt and he doesn’t want to be there anymore and that he wants to go home. It’s unsurprising, and Bruce figures that Tony must complain at least for a third of the day, but he promises the other that he’ll be quick.

But it’s been an hour since he said that, and Tony’s sitting outside the dressing room with his phone in his hands, half asleep. Bruce knows that he’s taking a while, which somehow adds comedy to this whole situation. What he wasn’t expecting, though, was for someone to bang on the door of the dressing room. 

“Uh --” Bruce clears his throat and zips up the pants he’s trying on. “Occupied?”

“Hurry up.”

Bruce opens up the door a crack and once Tony notices that he’s fully dressed, he lets himself in. 

“Rats,” Tony snaps his fingers and shakes his head. “I was hoping you’d be naked.” He’s a little more than half serious.

“Uh…” Bruce keeps his hand on the waistband of his pants and he can feel the tips of his ears burn red. This isn’t the first time Tony’s said something like this. It’s an idea he’s humored and and idea he’s definitely thought about, which is… Something else. “That could always change.”

Tony goes dead still and widens his eyes. “Hold on, that’s the pickup line you respond to? That’s the one you say yes to? ‘There’s a party in my pants, and you’re invited’? ‘Do you have a mirror in your pants? Because I can see myself in them’? It’s been this easy the entire time?”

Bruce already feels a little dumb, so he shakes his head. “I-I guess so?”

“If that’s the pickup line that gets you, then damn, I’m lucky.” Tony gives him a little nod and he’s shutting the dressing room door behind him, then leans in to press a swift kiss to his lips. It lasts for a while, and the two of them are pretty content with whatever this could be categorized as. Tony’s got one hand on the back of Bruce’s neck, and Bruce, well… Bruce isn’t sure what to do with his hands. Tony’s lips are pressing needy kisses against Bruce’s jaw by now, and the mutter of consent from Bruce is all he needs to keep pressing further. Bruce voluntarily stumbles back slightly and leans against the wall, tilting his chin upward just enough. 

This goes on for a bit, just going back and forth with kisses and grips, completely silent. Tony brings his hands down to the button of the pants Bruce has got on and he undoes it, nervous energy making him shake. It’s been a long time since something like this has happened, and he’s not exactly sure what’s causing it now. It doesn’t take much longer after he pulls at his bottoms for Tony to sink to his knees, but he’s not looking up at Bruce. It kind of hurts. 

Bruce’s chest rises and falls irregularly, and it’s with a quiet surge of confidence that Tony breathes over the head of Bruce’s cock and shuts his eyes when he trembles under his hands. He groaned as his cock was enveloped in Tony’s mouth, keeping his head slightly stationary. He slowly pressed his hips forward, shuddering every time he felt the head of his cock brush against Tony’s tongue. 

After a while, Tony is a little too eager, chokes when Bruce’s cock bumps at his throat, pulls off quickly with tears pricking his eyes. He whispers apologies over Bruce’s taut belly and Bruce, he curls his fingers into Tony’s hair, brushes a thumb behind his ear and softly tells him, “I don’t need that, Tony. You don’t need to show off.”

Bruce doesn’t dare make a sound the entire time, no matter how badly he wants to. He’s whining, he’s clenching his jaw, he’s gripping at Tony’s hair - anything to keep him quiet. Bruce’s hands are grasping now for any sort of contact, and they trace the hollows of Tony’s cheeks reverently, cupping his jaw and carding through his hair. It’s not a minute later that Bruce is tugging at his hair as a vague warning, but he’s practically in shock when Instead of pulling off as intended, Tony opens his eyes and looks him in the eye. It’s nice, the two of them locking eyes for only a few seconds before Bruce is biting at his wrist to keep from making even a little sound. Tony sucks him lazily through his orgasm, rubbing a light hand against his thigh until it’s clear the sensation is too much. 

Sitting back and licking the bit of come left on his lower lip, Tony almost makes a crack about the taste, but the other looks weightless, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. It’s definitely quite a sight. “You owe me.”

“Yeah, yeah… I owe you.”


End file.
